¡No molestar!
by Clio Salome
Summary: Un nuevo matrimonio ha tenido ciertos problemas en algo muy especial... ¿al fin podrán pasar juntos la noche que tanto anhelan?


Ficha técnica del fic:

_Título:_ ¡No molestar!

_Género: Shonen-ai, yaoi_

_Pareja: _Kai x Rei (como si fuera novedad)

_Advertencias:_ ninguna realmente, solo lemon

_Disclaimer: _Beyblade y todos sus personajes perteneces a Aoki Takao y demás inversionistas que hicieron posible ese proyecto, a excepción de Rei Kon que le pertenece a Kai Hiwatari y la BBA de la cual es señor Dickenson es dueño. (XD)

Espero que les guste.

_**No molestar**_

***KAI´S POV***

Seamos sinceros, la parte más esperada de una boda es la luna de miel, esa noche especial en la que tú y tu pareja se besan, se acarician y se demuestran cuanto de quieren…pues déjenme decirles que eso no fue precisamente lo que hicimos mi querido esposo y yo.

La madrugada del 25 de diciembre del año pasado le pedí matrimonio a la persona más linda y buena en todo este planeta: Rei Kon; el acepto mi propuesta y le prometí que para la siguiente navidad ya seríamos esposos por todas las de la ley y como todo buen Hiwatari cumplí mi palabra, el sábado 3 de diciembre se realizó la hermosa ceremonia que uniría nuestras vida para siempre, no es como si hiciera falta, pero ambos queríamos hacerlo.

Todo se realizaría en los jardines de mi mansión y sería algo sencillo e íntimo, pero las cosas no salieron tal como las habíamos planeado, todo comenzó el viernes en la tarde…

°°°Flash Back°°°

Mi gatito y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de nuestra casa, todos los preparativos estaban listos así que nos dedicábamos a relajarnos y a esperar la pizza que sería nuestra cena; era el día anterior a nuestra boda así que no iba a poner a Rei a cocinar. Transcurrieron unos 10 minutos cuando el timbre sonó, ¡oh sí! La cena había llegado. Mi kot fue presuroso a abrir la puerta pero no regreso, ¿Qué es ese ruido? Parecen pasos ¿será que alguien vino? Me levanto de mi cómodo sofá y me dirijo al recibidor en donde encuentro una no grata sorpresa, Tala, Bryan y Spencer estaban ahí parados y cada uno tenía una maleta, eso no me gustaba para nada

-¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí!- pregunte, mejor dicho grite

-¿pues tu qué crees?- me dijo el idiota de Bryan

-venimos a tu boda- ese fue el pararrayos humano, o sea Tala

-ya que nos enteramos de improviso no pudimos reservar un hotel, así que nos quedaremos aquí- y el que faltaba hablar dijo lo suyo, Spencer

-¿¡Qué!- pregunto Rei al fin saliendo de su asombro- ustedes no pueden…Kai… yo… mañana… viaje…ustedes… ¡ash!

-toma- el pelirrojo le extiende una caja de tamaño regular envuelto en papel de boda y un lazo dorado –

-gracias- dice mi Rei al tomar la caja

-espero que les guste y sobretodo les sirva- nos dijo Bryan con un tono de voz un tanto pervertida ¿Qué rayos hay en esa caja?

Pobre de mí gatito, se sentía frustrado al igual que yo, pero ya me las pagará ese trío. En ese momento sonó nuevamente el timbre, era la pizza, la cual nosotros no probamos, ya que mis compatriotas rusos se la terminaron. La muerte era un castigo demasiado leve para esos.

Al fin llega la hora de dormir, ¡gracias al cielo!, esos tres ya nos tienen vueltos locos a Rei y a mí. No les asigno habitaciones, ellos solos se invitaron que ellos solos se las arregles. Mi nekito y yo vamos tomados de la mano a nuestra habitación pero somos detenidos por los intrusos de mi casa. Tala jala a Rei y lo toma de los hombros, parece que le va a decir algo

-¿tú y Hiwatari ya tuvieron sexo?- ¡QUÉ! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Y tan descarada. Mi pobre kotenok se puso todo rojo. Aunque se ve lindo así. Creo que no es el momento para eso.

-¿¡QUÉ! Tala estás más loco que una cabra- eso enojo a mi apacible novio –eso es algo muy personal que solo nos involucra a Kai y a mí, por lo tanto no te importa- buena respuesta neko.

-en eso te equivocas- el frío ya le congelo el cerebro a ese- si tu y Kai no han tenido nada de "acción" eso quieren decir que ambos son aún vírgenes- creo que yo también me sonroje –por lo tanto llegaran puros al matrimonio, y no pueden arruinar eso una noche antes, así que lo mejor será que duerman en habitaciones separadas- el rostro de Rei esta mas rojo, pero creo que es de enojo

-¡ese pensamiento es del siglo pasado! ¡Si Kai y yo no hemos hecho el amor es por decisión nuestra y de nadie más!- como les dije, se enojo

-además mira quien nos lo dice- era mi turno de defendernos –el que se la pasa con el estúpido de Bryan como si fueran burritos en primavera, dándole todo el tiempo-

-Rusia es muy frío, hay que mantener el calor de alguna forma- que cínico del ojilavanda

-ja ja ja, no se preocupen, mañana en la noche podrán saber de lo que habla- genial, ahora Spencer les sigue la corriente, era de esperarse.

-tenías razón Bryan, fue un muy buen regalo lo que compramos-

-lo sé mi lobito lindo- ¡genial! ahora se ponen de cariñosos, que asco

¿Qué les compraron? Díganme- ¿Spencer no lo sabe? Eso sí que es extraño

-nada el otro mundo, solo un collar, unas esposos y nos cuantos juguetitos para que Kai tenga al kot a su merced- ese maldito de Bryan, ¡lo voy a castrar!

Mi gatito no dice nada, solo entra a nuestra habitación dando un portazo, yo lo sigo inmediatamente. Una vez adentro, se ve muy enfadado. Creo que lo mejor será dormir. Con todas las luces apagadas y en completo silencio, mi gatito se acomoda en mis brazos, eso me tranquiliza, ya no debe estar molesto.

La mañana siguiente nos sorprende con una linda nevada, Rei se nota preocupado, debe temer que todo se cancele por el clima, yo lo tranquilizo y tomando nuestros abrigos salimos de la casa, los jardines se ven hermosos, una fina capa de nieve cubre todo dándole un aspecto mágico.

El día va transcurriendo normalmente, pero para Rei y para mí el tiempo está volando, después de desayunar nos fuimos a las habitaciones dispuestas para alistarnos, la ceremonia daría comienzo a las 12:00 del medio día.

A las 11:40 ya estoy listo, porto un traje gris claro de satín que combina perfectamente con mis zapatos y mi corbata. Me dirijo hacia el jardín a esperar a mi prometido. ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que sería algo sencillo e íntimo? Pues resulta que cuando salgo al jardín veo a todos los beyluchadores que hemos conocido, esa si fue una gran sorpresa y todo gracias al "genio" de Takao, ya que mientras enviaba las invitaciones estaba chateando así que en un descuido puso los datos de nuestra boda e invito a todos. Otra nombre a la lista de personas que torturaré.

La cara de Rei denota igual asombro cuando igualmente sale al jardín, sin darle mucha importancia se sitúa junto mí, frente a la mesa del juez que oficiará el acto. La ceremonia comienza, pero por el rabillo del ojo observo a mi amado, se ve realmente hermoso vestido todo de blanco, el que junte nuestras manos me saca de mis pensamientos y regreso mi atención al ministro.

Poco después, llego el momento de firmar el acta, primero Rei y después yo pusimos nuestra firma sobre el papel que nos haría oficialmente una familia, una vez finalizado esto vinieron los anillos, unas finas piezas de oro blanco con la inscripción de KyR además de la fecha del día por dentro; le coloque el anillo en su dedo índice y él hizo lo mismo. Con los buenos deseos del eficiente, se sirvió el champagne a los invitados para brindar junto con nosotros y segundos después el primer beso como esposos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que combinamos varias ceremonias en la nuestra, pero que importa, era nuestra boda y había que disfrutarla.

La fiesta comienzo, la comida era exquisita y todos nos felicitaban y nos deseaban muchos años de felicidad, me cuesta admitirlo, pero a lo largo de los años hemos hecho muchos buenos amigo. La tarde cayó y por lo tanto nuestra hora de partida; como todos estaban muy felices y no querían que la fiesta terminará mi esposo y yo decidimos que no había problema en que la siguieran pasando bien, el Señor Dickenson, el abuelo de Takao y los padres de Max se encargarían de evitar que la mansión quedara en ruinas, así que nos despedimos y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto con una pequeña ventisca cayendo nuevamente.

Nuestro destino: el mediterráneo. El avión saldría en menos de una hora, sin embargo, la "pequeña ventisca" ahora era una tormenta, así que nuestro vuelo sería retrasado hasta que el clima mejorara un poco, cosa que no ocurrió y nuestra primera noche como esposos, la pasamos en una banca del aeropuerto, y por si fuera poco, a la mañana siguiente no pudimos regresar a nuestro nidito de amor, ya que todos los caminos estaban cubiertos de nieve; tres días fueron los que pasamos en dicho lugar. Como el clima no iba a mejorar decidimos posponer nuestros planes. Nuestra luna de miel: ¡FRACASÓ!

°°°End Flash Back°°°

Hubo otro intento de viaje de luna de miel, pero igualmente quedo en intento; pero es demasiado frustrante para recordarlo. Por esta razón me encuentro empacando, ¿han oído la frase: a la tercera es la vencida? pues ahora se cumplirá, ya que este será nuestro tercer intento de viaje de bodas y pase lo que pase lo disfrutaremos. Y si por si se lo preguntaban, mi lindísimo kotenok y yo no hemos "consumado" nuestro amor.

***END KAI´S POV***

En el estudio de la misma lujosísima mansión

***REI´S POV***

Maleta lista, boletos comprados, pasaportes a la mano, reservación hecha y vuelo confirmado. Todo listo para nuestra luna de miel, aunque ya hayan pasado siete meses de la boda, pero no importa. Por favor Kami-sama, que esta vez todo salga bien. No es que este "urgido", pero honestamente quiero que mi Kai me bese, acaricie, recorra que cada parte de mi ser y me haga suyo, quiero ser suyo para siempre.

No me puedo quejar, nuestra boda fue simplemente hermosa, pero nuestro viaje de luna de miel se arruino por el mal tiempo. En abril tuvimos nuevamente la oportunidad de viajar, antes no se había podido por las enromes responsabilidades de Kai y el hecho de que queríamos que nuestra "celebración" privada durará mínimo dos semanas.

Por su mismo trabajo, mí amado fénix se encontraba en Rusia y yo en Japón, pero acordamos encontrarnos ya en el lugar previsto para disfrutar de nuestra primera noche juntos y éste fue Canadá. El vuelo era de seis horas en promedio para cada quien y la diferencia de llegada sería de no más de dos horas.

°°°Flash Back°°°

Al fin había llegado ese día, el avión salió sin retrasos y fue un vuelo son complicaciones, estuvo tan tranquilo que me quede profundamente dormido. La voz del capitán anunciado el arribo a nuestro destino.

Salgo del hangar pero no encuentro a mi bicolor esposo, que extraño, se supone que él había llegado antes. Un segundo, ¿calor? No se supone que habría frío, aunque sea verano en Montreal debe haber un poco de frío. El aeropuerto es distinto a como me lo imagine, ¿Eso que se escucha es el mar? En Canadá no hay mar. Un segundo, una bandera con un triangulo rojo y una estrella en el centro, franjas azules y blancas… ¡estoy en cuba! El letrero que dice "Bienvenido a la Habana me lo confirma" tengo que avisarle a Kai, si no me ve llegar le dará un infarto.

Saco mi móvil y mientras enciende, mi nerviosismo aumenta. Rápidamente marco de memoria el número de mi amado y después de tres timbres contesta

- ¡Kai mi amor!- grito apenas me contestas, el me responde de igual manera

-no me creerás lo que me paso- me sentía muy apenado

-después de lo que me paso a mí, te creo casi cualquier cosa- me respondió, ¿pues qué le paso?

-primero tú- le invito a decirme

-pues, esto sonará increíble pero- es extraño escuchar a Kai darle vueltas a algo –por error tome el avión equivocado y termine en Hawái- esto sí que es extraño ¿será una coincidencia? –Pero no te preocupes, inmediatamente consigo un vuelo a Montreal-

-no te apresures, creo que tenemos tiempo- eso lo detuvo en seco, era una clara invitación a continuar - ¿me crees si te digo que me paso algo muy similar?- no sabía que decir, escucho un ¿¡qué! Del otro lado de la línea –pues, yo igual me confundí y termine en otro lado, estoy en Cuba-

Estábamos relativamente cerca, así que de todas formas podríamos reunirnos. Por ser temporada de vacaciones no había muchos lugares disponibles en los vuelos y lo más sencillo sería encontrarlos en los Estados Unidos, pero oh sorpresa, por los problemas que tienen EUA y Cuba por sus ideologías, no había forma directa de llegar a gringolandia (perdón por el término, mis disculpas si ofende a alguien). Para no hacer largo el cuento y la travesía que pasamos mi esposo y yo, cada quien por su lado, en una semana nos encontramos en nuestra "pequeña casa" juntos nuevamente. Esa noche dormimos muy bien, apenas llegamos a la cama caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

°°°End Flash Back°°°

Por esas razones, revisamos que todo estuviera bien para nuestro viaje, bueno excepto la reservación del hotel que la hizo Tala, al parecer es una sorpresa que Kai me tiene.

Mejor voy a ver cómo va con su equipaje, además de que ya extraño sus besos y sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana en la noche!

***END REI´S POV***

La joven pareja se despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, en realidad el menor despertó a esa hora, ya que el joven de ojos grana lo observaba desde que se despertó. Se veía realmente divino respirando pausadamente, con la boca levemente abierta y unos mechones de su negro cabello en la cara. Cuando el de ojos dorados dejo ver sus hermosos iris, fue recibido con un beso por parte del ser que más lo amaba y al que más amaba.

Después de un tranquilo desayuno y revisar sus documentos como 10 veces más y cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, se sentaron en la sala a esperar el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, para lo cual faltaba menos de media hora.

El trasporte llego a tiempo, el avión despego sin demora y aprovechando que estaban en el ultimo asiento y que nadie les prestaba atención (cosa realmente muy difícil, por no decir imposible XD) se daban besos, palabras cariñosas y una que otra caricia discreta, y no tan discretas.

El avión aterrizó a las 6:00 p.m. tal y como estaba previsto, había muchísima gente en el aeropuerto, lo que los retraso un poco en la búsqueda de su equipaje así como en el registro aduanal. Era prácticamente imposible conseguir un taxi, por fortuna habían reservado uno desde antes, 10 minutos antes de las 7:00 abordaron su vehículo con un destino previamente informado el chofer.

Rei observaba fascinado por la ventana, sin duda la cuidad de Londres era hermosa y el hecho de que estuviera adornada para el tan importante evento que habría la hacía más deslumbrante. Kai igual observaba el paisaje, solo que no demostraba su entusiasmo tanto como el chino.

Llegaron a su destino, el hotel Royal Prince, el hotel más lujoso de toda Inglaterra. La cara de Rei aumento en asombro mientras que en la de Kai una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formo. Pero la sorpresa para el neko no terminaba ahí, por el contrario acababa de iniciar.

Se bajaron del taxi, tomaron su equipaje y pagaron con una muy buena propina al chofer. Se apresuraron a entrar, comenzaba a llover.

El lobby era muy amplio, todo era blanco con detalles dorado; los muebles eran de caoba y tenían un hermoso tapizado crema. Al fondo se encontraba la recepción, la pareja se acerco tomada de la mano para pedir su llave, pero Kai fue quien hablo

-Buenas noches señor, ¿tiene reservación?- le saludo cordialmente la señorita que en ese momento atendía a los recién llegados

-buenas noches. Tengo una reservación a nombre de Kai Hiwatari- contesto amablemente

-lo siento señor, pero no hay ninguna reservación con ese nombre- se excuso la recepcionista después de checar en su computador

-eso no puede ser, debo tener reservada la suite nupcial, el señor Tala Ivanov debe haber hecho la reservación- Kai ya se estaba alterando

-la suite nupcial fue reservada por el Sr. Yuriy Ivanov y está a nombre del Sr. Sky Hiratory, lo lamento-

-de acuerdo no hay problema- el ruso intentaba tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito, ahora si despediría a Ivanov – deme una suite o lo que tenga disponible para dos-

-eso no será posible, todo el hotel está lleno al igual que los demás, la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos he traído a mucha personas y no hay vacantes- esto era justo lo que temía el bicolor

-Muchas gracias- respondió ácidamente, ahora estaba de muy mal humor. Tomo a Rei de la mano y salieron del lujoso recinto. La lluvia caía fuertemente, conseguir un taxi sería una tarea difícil y después de casi una hora hallaron uno libre, ahora se enfrentarían a problema y más grande: conseguir donde pasar la noche.

Al decir al conductor lo que necesitaban, los llevo a un pequeño establecimiento lejos del centro de la cuidad y de todo el movimiento, las calles no estaban adornadas o limpias y el hotelucho tenía aspecto de mala muerte y dos de sus luces de neón parpadeaban, su nombre era The Pirate. Un hombre con un parche en el ojo atendía lo que se supone era la recepción, que no era más que una mesa que se caía de vieja. Para su fortuna o desgracia había una habitación disponible para ellos, el vejete le entrego su llave a Kai y les indico cual sería su cuarto.

El cuarto olía a alcohol de mala calidad y su aspecto era digno para cometer un asesinato. La pareja se voltio a ver y al unísono suspiraron. No era el mejor lugar en el que pasarían la noche pero por lo menos tenían donde pasarla. Se sentaron cabizbajos en el borde de la cama, la cual por cierto estaba dura.

-lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa y todo salió mal- la frustración de Kai estaba por los cielos

-esto no es tu culpa- le dijo cariñosamente el nexo tomando sus manos entre las suyas –ya estoy harto- le comento

-ha sido un día largo-

-no solo por lo de hoy, sino de todo esto- se puso de pie y miro directamente eso ojos rojos que lo habían enamorado –ya estoy harto de que nuestras tres lunas de miel se hayan arruinado, esperábamos que esa noche tan especial fuera perfecta y todo nos salió mal- grito exasperado el neko, Kai iba a decirle algo pero colocando el dedo índice en sus labios lo evito- Kai, de verdad quiero hacerlo, deseo ser tuyo, vamos a hacer el amor esta noche pase lo que pase- le propuso mientras desataba su cinto rojo que siempre llevaba en la cintura y se sentaba en las piernas del bicolor para besarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo en este lugar?- le pregunto una vez roto el nexo

-lo importante es que estemos juntos y queramos. Yo quiero ¿y tú?-

Por simple respuesta recibió un pasional beso por parte de Kai, mientras era recostado en la cama y el ruso sobre él sin aplastarlo, el beso en la boca termino y su objetivo fue el cuello, ese cuello acanelado que ya había probado pero sin tanta intensidad; por su parte el chino mordía levemente la misma parte de la anatomía de su amante y luego la lamía.

El ruso detuvo su recorrido y comenzó a alzar la playera del peli-negro, éste se dejo hacer y únicamente alzo los brazos para facilitar la tarea, una vez libre de la estorbosa prenda, se volvió a recostar mientras sentía los labios de su esposo recorrer su torso

-Kai- lo llamo levemente

-Kai, ¡Kai!, ¡KAI!- de un empujo lo aparto de él y se puso de pie rápidamente –la cama pica- dijo antes de entrar corriendo al baño. El mencionado se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama pero un refunfuño de su gatito lo distrajo

-¡no hay agua!- se oyó gritar. ¿Qué más les podrías pasar esa noche?

El celular de Kai empezó sonar, miro y el nombre de _Ivanov_ aparecía en la pantalla. Él era el culpable de todo esto, así que lo pagaría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedazo de animal?- realmente estaba molesto

-Kai, se que estas enojado pero escúchame- hubo un silencio que le indico que continuará –me llamaron del hotel y el problema está arreglado, hubo un problema con la reservación por la estática que había y no se escuchaba bien. En unos minutos te deben llamar para avisarte que está disponible tu habitación- explico en menos de 1 minuto el taheño

-por lo menos conservarás tu empleo- le aseguro Hiwatari –estas a cargo de la empresa, comete otro error y te dejo en la calle- le advirtió y sin más colgó. En ese instante su celular volvió a sonar, al contestar comprobó que Tala no había mentido, eran del hotel pidiendo disculpas y preguntando en donde se encontraban, un vehículo los iría a buscar inmediatamente. Al cortar la llamada, el neko salió del baño

-nos vamos-

-¿A dónde? No creo que consigamos otro hotel en toda la cuidad o sus alrededores-

-no te preocupes, el no tan inútil de Ivanov resolvió el problema, ya tenemos habitación nuevamente-

Ni tarde ni perezoso salieron del hotel de quinta y no mucho tiempo después se detuvo una limosina último modelo, el chofer pregunto si él era el Sr. Hiwatari y una vez que lo afirmo, él y Rei iniciaron su trayecto de vuelta al hotel. Si habían mandado una limosina de verdad querían enmendarse con ellos, pero debido a su estilo de vida ya estaban acostumbrados, en el interior del vehículo, el chinito se removía inquieto en su asiento, su espalda le seguía molestando.

Nuevamente en el lobby del elegante hotel, uno de los directores les ofreció personalmente sus disculpas, les dio su habitación y cualquier cosa que desearan la podían pedir, ellos se encargarían de lo demás.

Metió la tarjeta en el lector electrónico y la puerta sonó avisando que podría ser abierta, el interior olía a rosas, encendieron la luz y la habitación se iluminó; las paredes rojas con adornos plateados formaban una hermosa atmósfera romántica, el suelo estaba alfombrado, las puertas eran blancas, el balcón tenía flores, contaban con una sala, cocina, la recámara con cama matrimonial y los últimos aparatos electrodoméstico, todo perfectamente combinado, esa era la suite nupcial.

El gatito no le prestó gran atención a la habitación, ubico el baño lo antes posible y se metió. A los pocos segundos el agua de la ducha se escuchaba. El bicolor tomo asiento de unos sillones, intentaba relajarse cuando tocaron a la puerta, uno de los botones traía una canasta de frutas "cortesía del hotel" fue lo que dijo y se marcho.

Una puerta se abrió, volteó a ver al recién salido del baño y tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre Rei, tenía el cabello suelto y mojado, por su cara resbalaban pequeñas gotas de lluvia y una bata de baño cubriendo su cuerpo además de que tenía la impresión de que no tenía ropa interior, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Rápidamente tomo su pijama y se metió al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la voz de Rei lo detuvo

-no tardes- le dijo con una voz muy sensual

Gracias a sus finos oídos pudo saber cuando la llave era cerrada y el agua dejaba de caer. Se preparo para lo que venía.

Salió del baño con el pijama puesto y observó a su gatito sentado en medio de la cama, todavía usaba la bata de baño

-tienes demasiada ropa para lo que vamos a hacer- le dijo con una voz demasiada sexy para el ruso, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro; con un sugestivo movimiento de su mano lo llamó a para que se acercará.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, a gatas anduvo sobre ella y mientras se acercaba, él oji-ámbar se recostaba, con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer la pierna izquierda del chino, escuchaba sus suspiros que lo insinuaba a continuar; siguió su camino y cuando llegó al muslo, sintió una delgada tela que le impedía el contacto; el pelinegro se alzo levemente y en su oído le susurro

-me los acabo de poner, cuando salí del baño no tenía nada- el sensual sonido hizo que sus ganas de continuar aumentarán, buscó los labios de cuerpo de abajo y se unieron en un candente beso. Las manos del chino comenzaron a moverse, encontraron rápidamente la cintura de Kai y con delicadeza inicio el ascenso hacia sus hombros llevándose consigo su playera azul oscuro.

Rompió suavemente el nexo y alzó sus fuertes brazos; la playera subía lentamente, las manos se su koi rosaban su bien delineado torso provocando fascinantes sensaciones en su cuerpo, se concentraba en disfrutar cada caricia, su mente se sentía en el paraíso, pero el sonido de alguien llamado a la puerta rompió la mágica atmósfera.

De muy mala gana Kai se dirigió a atender el llamado y de paso matar con la mirada a quien les había distraído. No se preocupo por ponerse su playera nuevamente y al abrir, un botones le extendió una botella de champagne sumamente fina, "cortesía del hotel" dijo el empleado y rápidamente se retiro. Cuando salió del asombro, cerró la puerta y dejo el obsequio en el primer lugar que encontró.

-¿intentando enmendarse?- le preguntaron apenas regreso a la habitación

-sí, creo que si- respondió mientras se acercaba al lecho –aunque lo mejor que podrían hacer, sería no molestar-

-ya olvida eso y continuemos con lo nuestro- le sugirió al momento que habría un poco su bata

No necesito mas invitación para volver a situarse sobre su esposo, coloco cada una de sus piernas a cada lado y desato el nudo que mantenía cerrada la bata de baño, inicio la tarea de despojarlo de esa ahora molesta prenda aprovechando para acariciar eso perlados y suaves hombros; exhalaciones de placer se oían por toda la habitación.

La cintura fue nuevamente su objetivo, empezó a jugar con el elástico del pijama, con un poco de ayuda comenzó su descenso, estaba en las rodillas cuando la molesta puerta los interrumpió nuevamente; al igual que la vez anterior, se levanto, acomodo su pantalón y fue a atender. En esta ocasión servicio a la habitación traía una suculenta cena, despacho lo más rápido que pudo al joven muchacho y regreso con su gatito, ya se encontraba cerca cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta lo detuvieron

-ya fue suficiente, llamaré a recepción para que ya detengan esto- tomo el teléfono, pero antes de marcar Rei lo detuvo

-no lo hagas- le pidió –yo lo arreglaré- dijo mientras revisaba el mueble donde se encontraba el teléfono, halló lo que buscaba, se vistió la bata nuevamente y fue rumbo a la puerta, antes de salir se acerco por la espalda a su bicolor pareja y le bajo completamente los pantalones llevándose consigo la ropa interior de éste

-está mejor así- le comento con una risita –no tardo- dijo antes de salir de la alcoba

En cinco minutos había regresado a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, observo al oji-grana sentado en el borde del tálamo completamente desnudo, aumento su sonrisa y tiro a la mitad del cuarto la bata que lo cubría. Kai se puso de pie, y lo alzo en brazos, lo beso tiernamente antes de depositarlo en medio de la espaciosa cama; sentado a su lado, paso su mano por el angelical rostro del minino, lo beso cándidamente al momento que se acomodaba nuevamente sobre él.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero al instante sus bocas volvieron a unirse, el segundo beso fue más cachondo, sus lenguas rosaban y ninguno de los dos quería ceder el control de la acción. El ruso se separo y ataco el lóbulo de la oreja de su minino, no se entretuvo mucho y bajo su rostro hasta el cuello, lo beso y lamio a un par de veces antes de enfocarse en otra parte de la anatomía del chino: los pezones, uno lo mamía, mordía y succionaba mientras que el otro era masajeado por una de sus manos, a la par que su espalda, cintura, cadera y lo que estuviera a su alcance, eran acariciadas por las suaves manos del pelinegro.

Empezó a bajar lentamente por su abdomen besándolo con ternura y algunas veces con pasión, se levanto un par de veces para atacar los labios del chino, se detuvo momentáneamente de su tarea al sentir como sus testículos y posteriormente su miembro eran masajeados por la fina mano del chino, se permitió soltar unos gemidos. Se excitación era claramente notoria y las caricias solo la aumentaban.

Sintió un liquido caliente recorrer su mano, el miembro que jugueteaba se engrosaba más y más, y muy a su pesar tuvo que detenerse al ser sacado de su alcance. Unas firmas manos se posaron en su cintura y de manera un torturante lo despojaban lentamente de su bóxer para quedar a merced de su pareja. Su despierto miembro se dejo ver, al instante fue aprisionado por una mano que comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo y en forma circular, sujetaba fuertemente las sabanas mientras lanzaba fuertes gemidos, estos eran música para su amante.

Se acerco al rostro que estaba bajo suyo, el movimiento hizo que sus miembros se rosaran, tomo con su mano ambos y con movimientos rítmicos los masajeaba a ambos, ¡que magnifica sensación! Él estar siendo masturbados juntos y al mismo tiempo era extremadamente delicioso, aumentaba la velocidad y luego la disminuía para volverla a aumentar.

-Ka...Ka…Kai- intentaba llamarlo, aunque le era difícil -¡ah! ¡Kai!- consiguió la atención del ruso

-ya casi- con una miraba de ternura combinada con seguridad le dio a entender lo que quería

Llevo sus dedos a la boca de su kot para que lo humedeciera, luego los lamió él hasta que considero que ya estaban suficientemente lubricados, se situó entre las piernas del pelinegro que estaban abiertas y apoyadas en la cama, papa poder alzarse un poco y dejar expuesta su entrada.

Acerco lentamente sus dedos e hizo círculos sobre el pequeño orificio que ya deseaba poseer, poco a poco interno, sin mayor dificultad, su dedo medio en la cavidad, era estrecha pero podía moverse fácilmente. La intromisión causo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda, si así se sentía un dedo ¿Cómo sería tener en miembro de su ruso dentro? La invasión de otro dedo lo tomo de sobresalto y este si lo incomodo un poco, sensación que quedo en el olvido transcurridos unos segundos. La espera estaba siendo demasiado larga, su excitación le dolía y sin esperar demasiado introdujo su tercer dedo en el chino, esto tuvo como consecuencia una mueca de dolor en el rostro él, espero un poco y comenzó a moverlos; hacía círculos dentro, los metía y sacaba y los separaba un poco entre sí para dilatar lo más posible.

El momento había llegado, los dedos que jugaban en su interior salieron poco a poco, sus piernas fueron acomodadas alrededor de la cintura de du pareja y pudo observar como guiaba su miembro hacia su entrada, ya colocado inicio una leve presión para hacerlo entrar, cerró sus ojos firmemente y lagrimas amenazaban con salir, le había dolido demasiado la intromisión y solamente era la punta.

Observo el dolor en el rostro de su amante, agarro sus piernas y las apoyo en sus hombros, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, su miembro se internaba cada vez más y la posición hacía ésta fuera un más profunda. Paso sus labios por donde resbalaba una fina lágrima y le regalo un tierno beso. Intentaba moverse lo menos posible hasta que el dolor pasara.

La posición le era un tanto incomoda, sin embargo el dolo ya había pasado. Deslizo sus piernas nuevamente a la cintura de Kai, apresándolo y brindándole una increíble sensación contrayendo un poco su entraba. Al fin eran uno solo, estaban perfectamente acoplados, sus respiraciones agitadas eran simultáneas al igual que los latidos de su corazón. . El interior de Rei era cálido y suave y el miembro de Kai era fuerte y vigoroso, una perfecta combinación que se complementaba.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas y suaves para luego ser más rápidas y salvajes. Sus gemidos llenaban toda la habitación, el juego de caricias comenzó nuevamente aumento por mil las sensaciones; cuando el clímax estaba cerca, Rei se aferro a la espalda de Kai a la vez que éste aumentaba las arremetidas.

Sentía las contracciones de su koi presionarlo, su miembro comenzaba a humedecerse, ya pronto terminarían. Ya no pudo aguantar más y dejo salir su esencia en el interior de cuerpo que lo albergaba acompañado de un gran gemido, simultáneamente su cuerpo se contrajo más y entre un grito de placer, un líquido blancuzco mancho su abdomen.

Se abrasaron a esperar que su respiración se normalizara, sus cuerpos húmedos y las sabanas manchadas eran la prueba de su entrega. Un poco más relajados sus labios se unieron como muchas veces anteriores en esta noche

-ya lyublyu tebya Kai- le dijo al separarse

-Wo ai ni Rei- le respondieron

Lentamente comenzó a salir del chino, provocando un último estremecimiento ambos, para situarse a su lado y poder abrazarlo. Se acomodo en el pecho de su pareja como era su costumbre y le regalo uno de los ronrroñeos que tanto le gustaban. Las palabras sobraban, se habían dicho todo en aquella entrega. Rápidamente el sueño las venció a ambos.

Sintió una mano recorrer su espalda, sabía perfectamente quien era y lentamente abrió los ojos, el sol le lastimo le lastimo unos segundos, estaba demasiado intenso, ya debía ser entrada la mañana. Fue recibido con un "buenos días gatito dormilón"- y un beso en los labios que contesto alegremente. Se quedaron abrazados un rato más, hasta que una duda en Kai lo hizo hablar

-¿cómo le hiciste?- la cara de confusión de su koi le decía que no sabía a qué se refería –que nos dejaran de molestar- explico

-fácil, creo que los letreros de "NO MOLESTAR" en la puerta sirven para eso- respondió satisfactoriamente

-gato astuto- comento al momento en el que lo apresaba con su cuerpo –creo que nadie nos interrumpirá por unas cuantas horas- le insinuó

-tenemos siete meses que recuperar- le susurraron sugestivamente

Un beso pasional fue el iniciador de otro grandioso encuentro entre éstos amorosos amantes, que tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.

_**FIN**_

Y he aquí mi nueva locura, aunque debo admitir que soy un poco extremista, mi historia anterior me tomo más de dos meses terminarla y esta la acabe en menos de 48 horas…que rara soy.

Sé que el lemon fue un asco, pero es lo más que se me ocurrió. Pero tenía que terminarlo antes de comenzar con mis trabajos finales para la escuela. T_T

Espero que a nadie la de diabetes por tanta azúcar XD

¿Y qué les pareció? se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas.

Ya dejo de fastidiarles, no vemos en la proxima


End file.
